Perfect Day
by jekkah
Summary: Rossi and Strauss spend a perfect day together. Ignores the season 8 finale. *Written for ilovetvalot and pandorabox82* (slight mention of JJ/Hotch)


_Author's Note: This was written for **ilovetvalot** (because she wants more Rossi) and for **pandorabox82** (because she wants more Strauss, especially after that crappy, CRAPPY finale). The prompts were provided previously by **pandorabox82**: "bubble bath, picking strawberries, a favorite song." I hope you enjoy, ladies!_

**PERFECT DAY**

It was the end of a perfect day, David Rossi thought to himself as he listened to his love sing her favorite song while she cleaned the strawberries they had picked only that morning. He stood in the doorway, watching her scrub away at the sink. Her hips swayed to the beat of the music in her head and he would be lying if he said watching her move wasn't stirring his groin.

"You know, you could help me instead of just standing there staring," Erin tossed over her shoulder, her voice husky.

Rossi sauntered over, standing right behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and laid his chin on her shoulder. "But I so like what I'm staring at."

Erin's golden laughter filled the kitchen. "Haven't you had enough of staring at my backside tonight? Don't think I haven't noticed where your eyes spent most of the day, David Rossi."

"That's only because I thought it would be inappropriate to grab it." He placed his hand firmly on one of her butt cheeks. "After all, there were children present."

"There seems to be one present right now," she muttered, but wasn't really opposed to his actions.

Reaching around her, he stole one of the cleaned strawberries, popping it into his mouth. "That's just one of the many reasons that you love me."

Erin licked the corner of mouth, capturing the juice from the fruit. "That is most definitely true."

"Looks like you're done here," Rossi said, setting the last of the strawberries on the paper towel. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little gritty after today. What do you say that you and I head upstairs and take a nice, long bubble bath?"

"Are you going to scrub my back?" she asked in a velvet tone that made his knees weak.

Rossi licked his lips. "I'm going to scrub every last bit of you."

Erin's eyes lit up. She spun out from him, grabbing his hand as she dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Erin went into the master bath and ran the bath. She was dumping bubble bath when Rossi entered, wearing a dark navy robe.

"That's not the rose scented stuff, is it?" he asked, a near disgusted look on his face.

"It's my favorite. It makes my skin so smooth," Erin replied, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. It was the face she knew he couldn't resist. How the universe had never graced him with a daughter, she would never understand.

Rossi kissed her. "Yes, but I'm starting to get questions about it from the team. I'm pretty sure that JJ noticed us wearing the same scent the other day based on the fraternization rules she was spouting."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you something about Agent Jareau. Based on the color of lipstick that I saw on her lips and again on Aaron's neck, she has nothing to say about fraternization rules."

"Caught onto that, huh?" He began to slowly unbutton her jeans. "I'm impressed you haven't made an issue out of it."

"First of all," she drew her t-shirt over her head, "it would be a little hypocritical of me to come down on anyone for dating a colleague considering we've been seeing each other for almost a year and a half now. Secondly, I've never seen either of them as happy as they have been lately. And thirdly, and most importantly, I _like_ Aaron Hotchner. I think he deserves good things in his life."

Rossi kissed the valley in between her breast. His favorite position to sleep was right there, listening to the sound of her heart beating as he drifted off to sleep. "But you don't like him too much, right?"

Her eyes darkened, mischievously. "I don't know. He is quite a handsome man. And I'm betting that his intensity extends to all aspects of his life. After all, that look on JJ's face has to come from somewh- Oh!" She gasped when he bit down on one of her nipples.

"That's enough of talking about other men," Rossi growled. He slipped his robe off and slid into the tub, shutting the water off with his toes. He held a hand out to her. "Join me?"

"You're not upset, are you?" Erin asked, settling against him.

Rossi grabbed the sea sponge from the side of the tub. He dipped it in the water before gently running it over her body. "About Aaron?"

She stroked his thighs. "No. That we've kept this thing between us a secret."

"I've understood your reasoning, Erin." He kissed the back of her neck. He had wanted to come out about their relationship about six months after they started seeing each other when it was clear that meant more to each other than a hook-up, but she had been shy. "But, I think very soon it's going to be hard to keep this quiet."

"And why's that?" Erin purred, expecting a deliciously naughty answer.

"Because," Rossi stopped bathing her. He leaned over the side of the tub to grab a small, black box, "I have a question to ask you that is going to make that impossible."

Erin let out a small gasp. She turned her neck to look at him, tears in her eyes. "David... what is this?"

Rossi took a deep breath. "Erin, I love you. I know we started this as a fling, but you just went and captured my heart completely. I want to spend my days and nights with no one else but you. Will you marry me?"

"You know I come with a lot of baggage, right?" she asked. "I have an ex-husband that seems content on punishing me for daring to end our miserable marriage. I have three kids who are torn between their parents because they love us both, but they blame us both, too. That doesn't even begin to touch on the alcoholism."

"You're not the only one with baggage, my dear," Rossi argued. "I have three ex-wives myself and an ego the size of Texas. I'm still a Mama's boy and I spend way too much time away from home. As far as Alan goes, I've never been intimidated by him. And your kids adore me; I don't see an issue there. I'm not trying to step in and be their father." He brush the hair from her face. "I've been here for the last year and a half. I know exactly what your alcoholism has cost you. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing that you and I can't beat."

Erin let out a watery laugh. She kissed his cheek. "I think you just may be right there."

Rossi pushed the box towards her. "What do you say, kid?"

"Yes," she whispered. She turned in his arms to kiss him intensely. "Yes! Absolutely. I would love to marry you."

"I love you." His hand shook as he put the three-diamond ring on her finger.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a good thing, too. I'm absolutely wild about you."

THE END


End file.
